El Mundo Cambia
by Mitzuuki
Summary: Un largo camino hacia la inmortalidad... ¿Será todo como Edward y Bella lo piensan?
1. Chapter 1

_.-PRÓLOGO_

Solo 2 días han pasado desde que me vine a vivir a Forks, la verdad es que en esta ciudad nada me llama la atención, los días son nubosos y no hay mucho para entretenerse. No soy una persona muy sociable, me gusta estar sola si es que se puede, mis padres Renée y Charlie, siempre están al pendiente de mi, aún no les queda claro que ya tengo 17 años, que me merezco tener un poquito nada más de libertad.

Estoy inscrita en el único bachellirato que hay aquí, por lo que mis clases comenzarán este Lunes, solo faltan dos días para que mi vida comience de nuevo, desde cero. Mis padres eran los más emocionados con esto, decían que tendría muchos amigos y que esperaban que la pasara bien, aunque pocos eran los amigos que tenía en mi antigua ciudad, los extrañaba, ellos habían estado conmigo a lo largo de todos estos años, pero lamentablemente, a mi padre le ofrecieron ser el jefe de policía de esta pequeña ciudad, por lo que todos, incluyéndome, tuvimos que sufrir las consecuencias. Sé que a Renée tampoco le gustaba esta ciudad, pero pretendía parecer feliz por el bien de Charlie, si él era feliz, ella lo era también, ¿Y quién analizaba mi opinión? Nadie, solo me avisaron que empacara mis cosas sin darme si quiera un minuto para quejarme, lo siento, soy una adolescente y tengo mis crisis de vez en cuando.

Mi habitación, pequeña en resumen, la casa era pequeña también, pero lo que más me incomodó fue mi habitación, que un día fue grande y espaciosa, ahora era pequeña y reducida, solo tenía una cama, con cobertores muy lindos no lo podía negar, un pequeño cajón al lado de esta con una lámpara, el mueble de mi computador y un estante para la ropa, que no era mucha, pero me acompañaba en todo. Tenía una ventana que daba a la calle, en ella solo se podían observar árboles, cemento, y el coche de patrulla de Charlie, quien ya se estaba marchando para su primer día de trabajo.

Mamá de seguro estaba arreglando todo abajo, lo supuse por el gran bullerío que había de loza y aspiradora, así que no me quedó más remedio que ordenar mis viejos libros de confianza en el pequeño estante que tenía. Sacudí el polvo de ellos, algunos ya estaban destruídos por el viaje, así que con cuidado los fui ordenando en su lugar. Miré otra vez por la ventana, y afuera, por la calle, se acercó el auto más increíble que haya visto en mi vida, no sabía mucho de autos, pero sí podía distinguir cual era de este año, y ese, de seguro, no lo vendían en este país. Abrí la ventana silenciosamente, un hombre muy guapo, de no más de 24 años, se acercó a mi padre quien estaba a punto de subir a su auto, se estrecharon la mano y conversaron unos segundos, el hombre se llama Carlisle y trabajaba en esta ciudad, no pude escuchar en qué, pero lo hacía, de su auto salieron dos jóvenes, una mujer bajita, de aspecto dulce, su tono de piel era de un blanco pasivo, nada que ver con el de Carlisle, quien parecía estar enfermo o algo, su rostro estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel, dejé de concentrarme en ellos cuando me fijé en la otra figura al lado de la pequeña muchacha, era un hombre, que digo, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, su piel denotaba un hermoso color arena, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al saludar a mi padre, era tímido, pero muy hermoso. Dejé de mirarlos y me entré nuevamente para seguir ordenando mis libros, no podía admitir nada aún, pero si ese muchacho estaba en el bachillerato, por favor que las clases empezaran ya.


	2. Chapter 2

.-EXTRAÑO

Era Sábado, nunca me había sentido tan aburrida un día sábado, sentí que Charlie se levantó muy temprano para el trabajo, mamá se había levantado al rato después, yo seguí en mi cama tendida, no tenía nada que hacer si me levantaba, así que me quedé estirada pensando sobre el extraño hombre que había venido a hablar con Charlie, y que no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle quienes eran.

Sentí algunos pasos en las escaleras, que pronto se aproximaron a mi cuarto, así que cerré los ojos, no quería hablar con mis padres, aún estaba muy sentida con ellos, sabían perfectamente que no quería irme de mi ciudad.

-¿Bells, cariño? – Se sentó a mi lado – Bella, despierta, es muy tarde… Tu padre vendrá a almorzar luego

-No tengo hambre – Me tapé la cara con la frazada

-¿Todavía estás enojada?

-Y lo estaré mil años más si es necesario

-¡Isabella Swan ya basta! – guau, se enojó, eso no era común en ella - ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta, tu padre está muy feliz con el traslado, y se pone muy mal al saber que tu no lo estás! – Me destapé para mirarla – Solo te pido un poco de consideración por tu padre, y levántate que tienes que almorzar – Resoplé

Renée no se enojaba muy seguido, en realidad era algo totalmente extraño verla enojada y sabía que cuando eso ocurría era porque nada bueno se acercaba, así que decidí darme una ducha y vestirme antes de que papá llegara.

Me sequé el cabello y lo peiné, me puse una tenida básica, un buzo y una polera mangas cortas y bajé.

-¿Aún no llega papá? – dije como si nada

-No – dijo fría

-Mamá lo siento ¿Sí? Pero por favor entiende que para mi no fue nada sencillo dejar el lugar en el que viví toda mi vida, menos a mis amigos ni a la gente que quería

-Lo sé cariño, pero era una oportunidad excelente para tu padre, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto soñó por un cargo como este? – Asentí – Entonces por favor pon de tu parte y por lo menos trata de parecer feliz ¿Sí?

-Hecho – Sonreí

Mamá siguió cocinando y yo me fui a ver la televisión en el recibidor que aun no estaba del todo presentable, aun quedaban cajas por desarmar. Sentí un auto en la entrada y me asomé para recibir a papá, según yo, pero mi impresión fue grande al ver el mismo auto que había ido el día anterior, de él salió el hombre de aspecto pálido, y me di cuenta de que era mucho más hermoso de lo que se veía desde mi ventana. El hombre se acercó a mí con una sonrisa implacable, que incluso acepto, me dejo un poco atontada.

-Buenas tardes…

-Bella – estiré la mano para presentarme

-Un gusto Bella, soy Carlisle – tomó mi mano, me sorprendió lo helada que estaba su piel

-Igualmente – le sonreí - ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-Me preguntaba si estaba tu padre, Charlie – Era increíble su educación

-Oh no, él se fue a la comisaría, pero debe estar por llegar, si quiere puede esperarlo…

-No te preocupes, encontraré el momento de poder hablar con él, un gusto Bella, adiós

-Adiós – Se devolvió a su automóvil

Bien, eso fue extraño, por alguna razón su presencia no me pareció incómoda en lo más mínimo, es más, sentía que lo conocía hace bastante tiempo, pero eso era solo su forma de ser, resultó una persona muy agradable en el momento que tuvimos para hablar. Me senté nuevamente el sofá a ver televisión, mamá seguía picando verduras en la cocina.

-¿Quién era?

-Carlisle… - No me había dicho su apellido – Quería hablar con papá – agregué

-Humm… - No dijo nada más

A los minutos llegó Charlie a almorzar, por lo que nos sentamos en la mesa a comer. Por lo general el almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, Charlie nos contó sobre su primer día de trabajo y mamá y yo pretendíamos parecer interesadas. Una vez que el almuerzo acabó, mamá fregó los platos, papá se fue a ver televisión y yo me fui a mi cuarto a leer un libro. Cerré la puerta con llave, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera, me gustaba estar concentrada al cien por ciento para leer.

El libro se llamaba "Nada es imposible", era una novela de amor muy interesante, y típica también, la chica que se enamora del típico chico popular de la escuela, su amor es imposible hasta que ambos se dan cuenta de que se aman y termina en un final feliz.

-Tonteras, como si eso fuera posible en vida real – Pensé

Y en cierta parte era cierto, había estado enamorada toda mi vida de Alexis Clark, el chico de mi escuela que era el líder del equipo de futbol, claro, el nunca se fijó en mí, yo no era nada, solo una más de sus admiradoras en secreto y celosa de su novia Catalina Fernández, líder de las porristas, si de algo pretendía que me sirviera esta nueva ciudad, sería para cambiar mi vida, ya no sería más la niña tímida que se enamora fácilmente, tendría que cambiar mi personalidad, look, y para ello necesitaba una tienda comercial. Cerré los ojos un segundo y la imagen de aquel joven tan guapo se vino a mi mente, sus mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza, abrí los ojos rápidamente para sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Solo es un chico más Bella, no es para tanto – Respiré hondo – Además ni siquiera lo conoces – no, no lo conozco, pero aun así desee con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera en el bachillerato.

Cerré el libro y me dormí. No desperté hasta que sentí unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta, y luego a mamá que me llamaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto

-Sí mamá, solo me había quedado dormida, estoy bien

-Bien – bajó las escaleras

Había dormido bastante, ya era casi de noche, por lo que tomé mi pijama para estar lista al momento de acostarme, claro, sueño no tenía en lo más mínimo, así que me asomé por la ventana para ver que tal el atardecer. La verdad desde mi habitación solo se veía el bosque, y el reflejo del sol que se escondía de a poco en el horizonte, solo algo llamó mi atención unos segundos, el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente callado como para escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido. Una sombra, demasiado rápido para ser un humano o un animal, solo eso vi, luego el sonido de ramas entre los árboles, al principio me asusté mucho, pensé en fantasmas o algo por el estilo, pero era casi imposible ¿cierto? ¿Pero que otra cosa podía ser? Bien eso me había asustado y decidí cerrar la ventana y abrir la puerta de mi habitación, soy un poco paranoica así que me asusté bastante. Me senté en una silla y prendí la computadora, mi viejo aparato que cada vez demoraba más en cargar, mientras prendía decidí ir a la cocina por algo de comer, solo tomé un vaso de leche y una tostada y volví a mi cuarto, mamá estaba con papá viendo televisión. Abrí una página de Internet y busqué algo muy adecuado a lo que sentí "Sucesos paranormales", si estoy loca lo acepto, pero encontré cosas que jamás me había puesto a pensar.

-¿Demonios? Eso si es raro – Hice clic en el enlace que estaba más abajo

Salían muchas cosas sobre eso… pero algo llamó mucho más mi atención, "Vampiros" bien, eso no me dio escalofríos, lo que los causó fue al leer las características de ellos, claro, los que supuestamente la gente había visto. Veloces, Hermosos, Piel pálida y fría, ojos que cambian de color. El primer ser humano que se me pasó por la mente fue Carlisle, su piel era pálida y muy fría, y sus ojos, bueno, no sé si cambiaban de color, pero tenían un hermoso tono dorado intenso.

-De verdad estás loca Isabella – Apagué la computadora y me acosté – Demasiado – Cerré los ojos para dormir

Día extraño, demasiado para ser cierto, ¿La sombra? Solo quedó en mi imaginación, y al día siguiente traté de convencerme a mí misma que solo había sido producto de mi imaginación.


End file.
